Last One There
by SoCalGurl101
Summary: "Are you happy?"He asked,his voice was just above a whisper."More than I have been in a while" I whispered back. "And you love him."Just like everything else he used to breathe in my ears on those late night, he sounded so sure of himself.  EXB  AH lemons


**Author's Note - So here's the prologue to my new story and I'm really excited about it. This chapter short and don't worry only the prolougue will be this short. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. If only...**

My mind was racing as I followed him out of the restaurant, I couldn't wrap my mind around the whole situation yet and I knew I wouldn't be able to for a while. I wrapped my jacket a little tighter around myself as we stepped out into the open air. We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other before he opened his mouth to speak. I tried not to notice the way his cheeks had turned slightly pink because of the harsh wind that blew against them. I tried not to notice the way his arm flexed as he reached his hand up to run it through his hair. I tried not to notice the torn look on his face. Mostly I tried not to let him notice that I was about break down over all that had happened between us.

"Are you happy?" He asked, his voice was just above a whisper.

"More than I have been in a while" I whispered back turning my head to avoid his gaze.

"And you love him." It wasn't a question, and just like everything else he used to breathe in my ears on those late night, he sounded so sure of himself.

Biting my lip, I nodded, and turned my head back up to assess his expression.

He met my gaze then slowly turned away from me completely and stared up at the night sky. A bitter laugh escaped his lips before he spoke again. "He's not good enough for you, you know that right?"

"Let's not play that game. Not this time." I shook my head and moved to head back inside, but he reached for my wrist and stopped me. It scared me when I realized how much I had wanted him to.

"What Game?" His voice was fierce as he continued. "When are you going to realize this isn't a game to me? I love you and I can't stop it. I can't stop acting like I'm okay. Like it's not killing me every time I see you two together, because it does" He tugged my hands in front of me and gently placed his own around them. His eyes stared straight into mine willing me to understand where he was coming from, but I couldn't. He had me once before and when he left it tore me up inside. There was no way I could ever go back to feeling the way I had the next time he decided he was bored again. So lonely and miserable, wondering what I could have possibly done to ruin what we had. The personal screening of all the times we had that played in the back of my head all day. The mere idea of going back to that place frightened me.

I took a deep breath trying to gather my scattered thoughts. "Just stop it. I didn't end it between us, _you_ did. _You're_ the one who wanted us to go our separate ways. _You_ were the one who moved on quicker than I could blink. _You_ were the one who ruined us, not me. You only want what you can't have." I knew what I was saying was the right thing for me and my mental health. I needed to stay true to Jake, but I couldn't help but feel as if I wasn't being true to myself.

"I know, Jesus Bella, I know and it kills me every time I think about it. I fucked up, but I _need_ you. It's not supposed to be like this. This wasn't the way things were supposed to play out, it was supposed to be me and you till the end." He sighed heavily. "It's always been me and you." He looked helpless as he stood there, like every word in the world was on the tip of his tongue but it just wouldn't come out. So I averted his gaze and looked down at our feet noticing how close they were, but somehow it didn't seem close enough. Then, like he could read my mind, he took that last step in between us and in that step he silently told me three things. The first was that he still loved me. The second was that he didn't plan on letting me go that easily. And the third one practically yelled out that he didn't care how many boundaries he crossed to get me back and he planned on showing me.

It scared me that I welcomed it all when I had Jake, the perfect boyfriend, waiting patiently inside the restaurant. The only problem was that I didn't feel like going back inside, not when I had Edward standing with me pleading for me to stay outside.

He rocked back on his heel, blowing out a frustrated sigh, before looking me dead in the eye and speaking again. "Look, let me just say my part and if you still don't feel the same I'll let you be."

I nodded tentatively, watching his face as he thought. He was always so beautiful and I took it all in while I had the chance. I took in the warm color of his lips, the way his hair blew in the wind, the sharp and intense shade of green that filled his eyes. I took in the way his jawline looked like Michelangelo had sculpted it himself, the way his eye lashes were thick and perfectly complementing to his eyebrows. Perfection.

Finally he spoke, so softly I almost didn't hear him. "It's like when you want that one thing so bad it hurts, but you can't have it and it's killing you. You're that one thing Bella, but how can the only that's killing me make me feel so alive? Please, please don't walk away. Not here, not now, not when I need you the most. I can't act like I made the right choice, like I'm happy now, and I especially can't act like the sight of you and Jacob doesn't make me sick to my stomach. So just tell me how I can get you to be mine again because I swear I would go to the moon and back to be able to call you my girl again. Just stay, please." His voice was desperate and small and I hated it. It hurt to see the one person who has always been so strong in my eyes, sounding so knocked down. It took all I had to say what I said next.

"You can't come back after everything is finally going good for me, whisper some sweet nothings in my ear and expect me to leave everything and run back into your arms so we can ride off into the sunset. It's not how it works. I've moved on maybe it's time you did too." Even I could hear the lie playing in my voice.

"That's the thing, I'm not telling you to drop everything for me. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll change whatever I need to change to accommodate you. I'm just asking you to answer me this one question and if the answer is no then I'll let go."

I blew out a breath, knowing fully well what the question was going to be, I braced myself. "What is it Edward?" I asked

"Do you love me Bella?"

I don't know why his question knocked me off guard, it certainly shouldn't have, but it did. While he stood there waiting on my answer, everything fell into place. I quit fighting myself and realized I love Edward, I always have and always will. I looked up at him and I knew he could see it in my eyes. Before I knew what was happening he let go of my hand to capture my waist and pull me closer. He searched my eyes looking for an objection and I couldn't bring myself to give one. He leaned in and painfully slowly lowered his lips down against mine. It wasn't rushed, but as he began to kiss me all the gears in my head kicked into overdrive and I found myself kissing him back. It didn't even feel wrong. In fact it felt more than right. Nothing could have made me happier.

**Read and Review!**

**Sarah**


End file.
